


Love's Uniform

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Couple's Costumes, Dating Stydia, Deep Throating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Halloween Costumes, Hickeys, High School Student Lydia Martin, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin's Halloween Party, Marking, Rough Oral Sex, Slutty Firefighters, Slutty Halloween Costumes, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stydia, Stydia Valentine Fic, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Halloween was huge for the students of Beacon Hills High, especially Lydia Martin’s Halloween bash.Day 14 of 14 Days of Love
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Kudos: 9





	Love's Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Stiles face fucks Lydia after she requests it without an agreed upon safe action to completely stop if one of them needs to. Always make sure you have some way to stop if you need to, yours and your partner's safety should always be a priority. 
> 
> Part 14 of my 14 Days of Love mini series. That's the end of this mini series now back to work on chapter 2 of Hold My Hand and Follow Me Home. It's about halfway done and an absolute emotional roller coaster.
> 
> Today's themes are Swallowing and Uniforms.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Halloween or Mischief Night was one of the biggest social events of the year and nothing lived up to Lydia Martin’s famous Halloween bash. The invitations had gone out weeks ago, the décor, food, music and alcohol all planned, paid and accounted for, the thing left to do was for her and Stiles to get changed into their costumes. Lydia had wanted to either have cute couple’s costumes or at the very least complementary outfits and her boyfriend had spent weeks asking her to let him choose their outfits, bothering her to the point that the banshee had actually given up and just let the boy pick, figuring the worst it could be was some Star Wars costume. When she agreed to let the whiskey eyed boy pick Lydia had put hard veto on wearing a slave Leia costume, rolling her eyes when Stiles had been outraged that she had thought he would actually ask her to wear that outfit, going off on a tangent about how disrespectful the outfit is to Leia as a character and ranting about how it reduces her strong character to nothing but a glorified sex object for male viewers before she has to distract him with a filthy kiss and a hot round of sex in order to get him to stop. Now weeks later the banshee is staring at a dark plastic bag containing her outfit for the evening, her boyfriend having dropped it off in her room after they finished decorating before disappearing into the bathroom to change into his own outfit. Opening the bag Lydia’s eyes widen as she takes in the full body skin tight firefighter outfit, complete with her favourite red heels and a cloth fire hose boa. The outfit is sexy but not super revealing, the only area showing skin is the front zipper that comes halfway down her torso. The outfit is black with a thick yellow strip across her waist, elbows and knees with red material covering her forearms. The jumpsuit zips up to a low collar sitting at the base of her neck and is so tight fitting Lydia forgoes any underwear or bra, the tight leather clinging to her body and holding everything in place. The costume is something she would have chosen for herself, having worn similar costumes over the years to impress whatever boy had been draped over her arm. She’s honestly surprised Stiles had picked it out, honestly believing he would have taken the opportunity to dress her up in some Sci-Fi or fantasy get up. 

“Fuck baby with an outfit like that you’re gonna start some fires instead of putting them out.” 

Stiles’ voice purrs behind as his bare arms wrap around her waist and his lightly scuffed jaw drags against her neck, pulling a low moan from the strawberry blonde. Leaning back into his chest Lydia lets the 18 year old run his hands along her leather clad body, pressing into his hands as they squeeze at her tits before twisting in his arms only to have her jaw practically hit the floor in shock. Her boyfriend is dressed in a similar tight leather outfit with the top part open and gathered around his waist, held up by two black leather suspenders. The teen has heavy looking combat boots on and black leather gloves, topped off with his own fire hose draped across his broad bare shoulders and what looks like soot smeared across his face. Her boyfriend looks hot as fuck in his costume with the light dusting of stubble covering his cheeks and his messy hair, and the banshee’s core can’t help but throb in want at the sight of him. Licking her lips Lydia runs her hands along Stiles’ abs, resting her fingers at the front of his outfit before pulling out his cock and dropping to her knees. The 18 year old moans as she wraps her lips around her boyfriend’s hardening cock, swallowing him down as she shows him just how much she appreciates his choice in outfits. 

“Fuck babe your mouth feels so fucking good, I could spend the rest of my life fucking it.”

Stiles’ filthy praise gives Lydia an idea, her lips smiling around his cock as she sinks all the way down until her nose is pressed into his delicious treasure trail and his dick is stuffed down her throat. Breathing through her nose the banshee forces her throat relax, swallowing around his length until she’s sure she won’t choke before grabbing her boyfriend’s hand and putting it at the back of her head. His noise of confusion has her looking up at him with hooded eyes, batting her eyelashes and bobbing her head slightly before he gets the picture, asking her if she’s sure which she moans her response around his cock, running her tongue along the sensitive underside. Lydia purrs happily when Stiles’ hand tightens in her hair and nearly pulls her off his cock, the thick head the only part remaining between her lips before he pushes her back down. Her boyfriend sets such a slow pace the banshee nearly bites him to make him go faster, instead bucking her head down hard to make her desires known, wantonly moaning when he picks up his pace.

“Nnngggh God Lyds your mouth is so fucking heavenly. If you want it faster I’ll go faster just for you babe.”

That’s the only warning Lydia gets before Stiles is tightening his grip even more and snaps his hips hard, driving his cock hard into her throat. The banshee can do nothing but cling to her boyfriend’s hips, drooling as he fucks her throat viciously, the force of his thrusts rocking her whole body against the floor and making her gag. The face fucking is so deliciously rough it has her eyes rolling back into her head and her cunt pulsing in need as Stiles takes his pleasure, constantly driving his cock deep into her throat. Her voice is going to be absolutely wrecked and her lips swollen for her party and Lydia can’t find it in herself to care as she moans at the drag of Stiles’ massive length against her tongue, her mouth stretched so wide around his prick it’s nearly painful. Looking up at him she can’t help but groan deeply at the sight of his pleasure twisted face while he stares down at her, his lips parted as he pants and his cock twitching frantically letting her know before he even announces it that he close to coming. Wrapping her arms around his waist Lydia presses her face against his hips, forcing him as deep as she can get him down her throat before swallowing and sucking around him until he spills his thick cum directly into her stomach with a loud cry. Slowly pulling off Lydia lazily licks him clean before she tucks him back into his outfit, unzipping her own as she slides his hand down the front. Stiles barely misses a beat this time, slipping his fingers between her folds and thrusting the long digits into her while he runs his thumb against her clit. The teen attaches his mouth against the skin just below her ear, leaving a trail of marks down the length of her neck stopping between her tits before wrapping his mouth around a nipple as he roughly fucks his fingers into her needy cunt until she’s crying out her release a few minutes later. Slipping his fingers out of her spasming cunt Stiles makes a show of licking and sucking his digits cleans, groaning about how good she tastes before Lydia is throwing herself at him in a desperate kiss, moaning at the taste of her release on his lips. 

“Mmmh keep that up baby and your party won’t have a hostess tonight. It’s almost time for people to arrive.”

“Shame I was really hoping you could use that hose to put out a fire I have.”

“Don’t worry baby I plan to get you nice and wet later when I peal that outfit off of you tonight.”

“Mmmh is that a promise?”

“You bet your cute little ass it is, now let’s go get ready to greet your guests and make then dripping with envy at our awesome matching costumes.”

“Oh that’s not the only thing they'll be dripping with tonight.”

Lydia grins, smacking her boyfriend’s leather clad ass as she strolls out of her bedroom, fixing her lipstick in the hallway mirror before she and Stiles great their first party goers, a group of junior girls blatantly staring at the boy’s exposed chest and treasure trail while the banshee ushers them inside. The party is a raging success in her eyes as the banshee watches everyone stare hungrily at her and Stiles while they entertain, chat with the pack and practically fuck on the dance floor all night. Lydia has to periodically suck a new mark into his skin when someone gets a little too bold in their drunken flirting with her boyfriend but other than that the two of them are the talk of the night. Once the party dies down and the last of the pack leaves after helping clean up Lydia squeals in excitement as Stiles throws her over his shoulders and makes good on his earlier promise.


End file.
